The present invention relates to a primary pan assembly for use in conjunction with air conditioning installations and refrigeration systems, and more particularly, to a plastic primary pan assembly having a support structure which is mounted to a motor.
Primary pans are known which are utilized with air conditioning systems. These prior art devices utilize a primary pan made of steel which is directly mounted to the fan motor. However, there are many problems with the prior art devices, that is, (1) the metallic primary pans eventually become rusted and plug up the outlet for draining water from the pan; (2) it is difficult for the pan to support the air conditioning system because of the additional weight caused by the metal pan; and (3) electronic leakage is developed because the primary pan and the hanger for the motor are made of a metal which, when in contact with the wires from the motor, contributes to said leakage.